vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut (DotA 2)
|-|Base= |-|Bladeform Legacy= Summary No one has ever seen the face hidden beneath the mask of Yurnero the Juggernaut. It is only speculation that he even has one. For defying a corrupt lord, Yurnero was exiled from the ancient Isle of Masks--a punishment that saved his life. The isle soon after vanished beneath the waves in a night of vengeful magic. He alone remains to carry on the Isle's long Juggernaut tradition, one of ritual and swordplay. The last practitioner of the art, Yurnero's confidence and courage are the result of endless practice; his inventive blade work proves that he has never stopped challenging himself. Still, his motives are as unreadable as his expression. For a hero who has lost everything twice over, he fights as if victory is a foregone conclusion. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Yurnero, the Juggernaut Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Faceless One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Expert Swordsmanship, Magic, Healing, Critical Strike, Stun Effect, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Magic via Blade Fury Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Axe, who can generate this much energy in tearing down a mountain), can negate durability by attacking the soul and Reality Warping Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with spells Standard Equipment: *'Edge of the Lost Order:' A large sword capable of piercing into the fabric of reality and an enemy's soul. **''"Long before Yurnero's time, just before the apex of the Isle of Masks, a new school of Mastery emerged--one whose practitioners had learned to use their blades to pierce the very fabric of reality itself. But soon these blade masters found the repercussions of such actions could spread far beyond the field of battle. Fearing dire outcomes--the nature of which we know little about--the elders of the school burned every scrap of parchment in their libraries before turning their blades upon all of the school's adherents...and eventually themselves."'' *'Fortune's Tout:' A ward that radiates an aura that heals those who are near it. It resembles a maneki-neko, ''a symbol of good luck. **"Few can resist the call of this purry peddler."'' Intelligence: Gifted. Very skilled with the art of swords. Can wield blades with different size and composition with finesse, even blades without protective hilts) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Juggernaut slashes the opponent with his blade. *'Blade Fury:' Causes a bladestorm of destructive force around Juggernaut, rendering him immune to magic and dealing damage to nearby enemy units. **''Yurnero's renowned katana techniques are feared by warriors and sorcerers alike.'' *'Healing Ward:' Summons a Healing Ward which heals all nearby allied units, based on their max health. The Healing Ward moves at movement speed after being summoned. Lasts 25 seconds. **''Of the rituals learned at the Isle of Masks, tending wounds with a bit of voodoo magic has proven to be quite useful.'' *'Critical Strike:' Gives Juggernaut a chance to deal critical damage on each attack. **''The last remnant of his heritage's commitment to bladework, Yurnero ensures that the style is remembered.'' *'Omnislash:' Juggernaut leaps towards the target enemy unit with a damaging attack, and then slashes other nearby enemy units, dealing between 200-225 damage per slash. Juggernaut is invulnerable for the duration. **''‘The fruits of discipline; with practice comes strength.’'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Healers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 8